Without a Hat
by BoulevardofAwesomeness
Summary: Finn turned 18. Now he's all matured and never wore the hat again. Princess Bubblegum and Finn. If you hate them, get lost or it's up to you. (Sorry for being harsh :D)
1. Chapter 1: Finn's Birthday

_Author's Note: _**First Fanfic ever, so it may be a bit crappy and shitty, but hope you enjoy it :D. Sorry for my English I'm not good at it. Please review, thanks! ~Illegal Movement**

**This is a very short story. But please wait until I get so much great ideas :D**

Chapter 1: Finn's 18!

It was a beautiful and sunny day. It was Finn's 18th birthday.

Finn woke up forgetting it was his birthday. It was 8:30 am. Finn was lazy enough to get out of his bed. The phone rang as Finn was lazy he couldn't get up and go answer it. But the phone rang again he went over to answer it.

"Hello?" Finn said as he answered the phone.

"Hey dude, it's Jake, are you still up for the party?"

"Uh.. what party?" Finn was curious

"You forgot!? The party we rented outside the Candy Kingdom.

"Dang man! It's your 18th birthday today" Jake continued

"W-What?" Finn responded and ran to the calendar he read 14th March.

"I-I forgot my birthday?" as Finn was scratching his head

"What? (laughs) Man, what happened last night? I didn't with you last night." Jake asked

"I-I don't know." Finn answered

"You know what forget it." Jake said

"Okay. The party starts at 6pm don't be late. Make sure to cut your hair later. See ya!" Jake hang up

There was a lot to do before the party, so he took a shower and ate breakfast then played B-MO. He kept thinking what happened last night.

(Meanwhile)

It was 5pm. Finn got up getting ready. He found in his closet was a home-sewed Polo T-Shirt it was blue and new and he never wore it. He didn't know who it belongs to, but he wore it. He wore the polo, the jeans and he wore sneakers. He realized Jake said to cut his hair he removed his hat and his hair was very long! So, he gets a pair of scissors and cut it to a perfect trim. He was in perfect shape and outfit for his matured party.

(At the party)

Jake was the first one to compliment his outfit.

"Finn? You wore my polo shirt I made for you. Can't believe you snooped our closet." Jake greeted him happily

Finn chuckled. "Of course, you're my homie, and this shirt is really perfect sewed."

"Anyway, you should greet anybody here." Jake asked him

"Okay."

Finn went up and greeted almost everyone. He heard his name calling from an alleyway. He went to the alleyway and saw PB.

"Hi Finn!" Bubblegum greeted him

"Uh.. hi Princess." Finn said hi back

"So, anyway how old are you?" she asked

"I-I'm 18." he answered

"Oh." she was surprised

"Uh.. Princess?"

"Yes Finn?"

"I-I was wondering. How old are you? You know I never asked you that." he asked blushing

Bonnibel blushed and smiled, she touched his face. They both were blushing.

"Um.. I'm still 18. It's my biological age, I don't have an actual age." she answered

"Wow." he smiled

"Yeah. Anyway, you look cute without your hat. Wait, you cut your hair?" she asked

"Yes, Jake told me to." Bonnibel giggled.

"Come on let's dance." she grabbed Finn's hand and Finn was blushing to hard. They both danced to the music. Until the slow music, they were shy but Bubblegum quickly held his hand and positioned it to her hips. Finn blushed as Bubblegum positioned their position.

He starred at her beautiful pink eyes. He can't control her hotness.

PB was blushing thinking Finn is hot. Moments later, they both giggled and leaned to kiss. After a few seconds, they kissed passionately, they smiled at each other. Then Bubblegum, positioned her arms to his shoulders while Finn positions his arms to her hips. They both danced gracefully. It was a great night. They both had fun.

_Author's Note_:** That's the end of Chapter 1 there will be a lot of chapters so stay tuned. ****~Illegal Movement **

**Check out my YouTube channel: **** ragefire1221**

**DeviantArt profile (soon I'll draw Fan Arts.)**

** illegalmovement**

**And thank you ~iOrihime for the cover photo. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessing your Feelings

**Chapter 2: Confessing your feelings**

_Author's Note: _**So, here ya' go guys! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! :D **

Finn woke up very late the next morning. He was very happy he kissed Bubblegum last night. But he hasn't talk about his feelings.

He needed some help to talk about it to control his blush meter.

He called Jake who was his very own tip maker, perhaps "wing man"

He dialed 555-JAKE (555-2553)

"Jake, I need tips to talk about my feelings"

"Tips? Who's the chick?" Finn blushed

"Uh.. It's PB."

"What? You fell for her again?"

"Whatever. I just need tips."

"Fine. Okay, to talk about it make sure you have the right time to talk about it and you need self-confidence, just calm down and talk about it. And you also need to think what will you say to her."

"Hmm.. thanks."

"No probs." Jake said. Finn hang up

He thought a lot of things what to say to her like charming greetings. He tried a lot of things most of them were embarrassing and humiliating. When he was ready, he went to the Candy Kingdom. He knocked at the door, someone opened it. It was Peppermint Butler.

"Hey Peppermint Butler, is the Princess around?" Finn asked

"No, she has gone to the woods."

"Oh. Thanks." Finn said as he headed to the woods.

"PRINCESS?!" he yelled out her name

Then he saw her looking at the sunset.

"Princess?" Bonnibel looked at him

"Uh? Finn? Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"LISTEN I WANT TO TALK TO YOU." they both said

They both giggled.

"You go first." Princess Bubblegum said smiling

"Uh... L-Listen. I li- I mean I still love you."

They both blushed and smiled at each other.

"Really? Finn?"

"Yeah. I mean you're beautiful."

"Good. Because I've been waiting 6 years for you to become 18, because I loved you when you started saving me from trouble like Ice King. I couldn't admit it because you were still young. I love you too." she answered with a beautiful smile. Finn smiled back. Bubblegum kissed him on the cheek. Finn blushed and she giggled.

Then she gets closer to him and leans to kiss but this time she touched his lips. They kiss for long time until Bubblegum fell asleep. Finn carried her to her Kingdom and put her to bed. He slept with her.

_Author's Note: _**End of Chapter 2. Please Review and thank you for kept reading I really appreciate it. ****For idiots (no offense) But the 555-JAKE is not real. Please be smart and don't dial it, it's just for the fan fiction. Jake's living now with Lady in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Take off your Hat

Chapter 3: Take off your Hat

**NOTE: Thanks guys, for still reading this I appreciate it so much! :D**

Bubblegum woke up and felt something moving right next to her. She saw Finn sleeping next to her, she smiled and tries to wake Finn with a kiss to his forehead. Finn opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hi Princess." he said

"Thanks for taking me home." PB thanked

"It was nothing. But you were heavy." Finn chuckled.

Bonnibel giggled. "Yeah." And gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Come, I'll make you some breakfast." PB held his hand

And drag him to her dining room. "What do you want Pancakes or Waffles?" she asked

"Surprise me." he answered

"Okay."

They ate together. Finn realized he will go home to take a shower.

"Listen, I need to go home and take a shower." Finn said

"Wait, I'll go with you. Wait till' I take a shower." PB said

Finn blushed and waited for her to finish. After a couple of minutes, they went to the tree house.

"Woah. I haven't been here for years." PB said shocked.

Finn chucked. And took a shower. Afterwards, he sat down the couch.

"Finn, can I borrow the hair comb?" she asked

"Uh... sure." Finn handed over the comb

"Thanks."

"Come here Finn." PB asked. Finn gets close to PB. PB was trying to make his hair cool.

"There you look handsome now." PB said.

"Thanks. Um.. PB.. I-I. Would you be my girlfriend?" Finn asked

Bonnibel smiled and answered "Yes, of course!" Then she kissed him. "Thanks Babe." Finn said with a cute response

Bubblegum giggled.

"Finn, can you take off your hat more often?"

"Um.. yeah sure why not?"

"Oh thank you!"

Bubblegum hugged him.

"You should because you look cute and mature without it."

"Who are you my mom?" Finn said sarcastically

Bubblegum laughed.

"You have good sense of humor, Finn." she said laughing

Finn chuckled.

"I love you, Bonnibel." Finn said

"You're so alluring Finn. I love you too."

They shared a kiss. Then Finn, lie down to her beautiful legs.

"You know what?" Finn asked

"What?"

"We should have a picnic."

"Hmm.. maybe. But yes!"

"What should I call you?" Finn added

"Um.. your choice, HONEY." she answered

"Honey? Hmm.. not bad." he chuckled. She chuckled too.

"Hmm.. I'll call you Peebs."

"What? I-I mean it's cool."

Then they went out dating.

**That's the end of Chapter 3. Woah, I'm making a lot of Chapters at a short time.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Three People I Care About

**This is a really short chapter. But thank you for the reviews and supports!** **I'm gonna make Chapter 5 now! :D**

* * *

It's been a year and a half since Finn dated Princess Bubblegum.

Finn has been ignoring Jake all the time. It's the 1st of March.

Finn woke up by the sound of his phone. It read "5 missed calls"

He doesn't know the guy. He called the guy. "Hello?" he said

"Hey guy." it was Jake who felt desperate. "Jake?" he asked worried.

"Why are you ignoring me for almost 2 years?" Jake replied. "I'm sorry-" Jake tries to stop him "Okay. You're always sorry but I want you to mean it." Jake said. "Uh.. stop it okay. Because I'm always busy, I have a new girlfriend but this is a tough one because I'm a grown ass man." Finn argued. "Alright, you need you're relationship than you're brother? Okay fine, I get it." as Jake hangs up. "Jake? Jake? That stupid dog." Finn put down his phone. "_I'm depressed. All of that Jake's fault, now I'm not a mood to visit my girlfriend"_ Finn said to himself.

After 2 months of depression, Finn always do nothing but playing Compy's Castle. "Finn, are you okay?" BMO asked. "Get back in the game BMO!" Finn told him. "Okay, geez. I'm just trying to be friendly." BMO said as he get back to the game. He doesn't touch his phone until now. It read "129 unread messages" he opened it and it was composed by nothing else but PB. Most of them said "Finn honey, where are you?" Another problem, PB is worried about Finn. He took a shower and cut his long hair. And ran to PB.

When he arrived at the Candy Kingdom, he ran to Peppermint Butler "Peppermint Butler, is PB around?" he asked. "Yes. She's in her lab." the candy replied. Finn ran towards his girlfriend's lab and shouted her name a dozen times. He breached the door. "PB!" he shouted. "Finn, you butt!" she shouted at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. She slapped him. "Ow! Can you tell me what is the problem?" he asked holding his left cheek. "You are the problem! Didn't you know how many days I waited for you?" she argued. "I'm sorry. I was so depressed." he tries to comfort her, but failed.

"We're through, Finn. I TELL YOU THROUGH!" she argued some more. "Are you trying to dump me?" he asked. "You don't know what the word "through" is?" she yelled. "Yes. But I still love you." Finn tries to stop the break up. "Just get out of my sight!" she told him as she cries. Finn goes out at the Candy Kingdom.

"_I really messed up, I lost three people I care about." _he told himself as he was walking.

He tries to go to Jake's house. When he was at the door, he knocked. "Coming." Jake said. "Oh, it's you. You're not welcome here." Jake added. "Jake, just give me another chance." Finn begged him. "What's your problem? You no longer need my help." Jake said. "Please my girlfriend dumped me!" he tries to get down to his knees. "Nice beard. I mean NO!" Jake tries to close the door. "Please Jake. Now I need your help more than ever!" Finn shouted. "Alright, but only if you visit me two times a week or even daily." Jake rolled his eyes. "Yes. I promise." Finn tries to get up. "You're back!" Jake invites him inside. "Uncle Finn!" Jake's puppies came out of nowhere. "Hello, Jake Jr., Viola, Charlie, TV, and uhh..-" Jake tries to correct "Kim Kil Whan?" "Yes. Thanks dude." he smiled at Jake. "So, where's Lady?" he added. "Oh, she's taking a nap." Jake answered.

Finn chuckled. "Man, I want her back." Finn tries to let tears out. "I don't know, man. I never been dumped before." Jake replied. Finn signed. "Oh don't feel bad." Jake tries to pat his back. "Maybe, she'll take you back." he added. "Hmm.. maybe you're right. I'll go ask Marceline!" he smiled and ran out.

Now his next destination is Marceline's house, "_I never seen Marceline for like 2 years." _he told to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: He's Back!

As Finn, knocks on Marceline's door. Marceline opened it "Hey Finn, long time no see." she said. "Oh hi, Marceline. Can I ask a favor?" Finn told her. "Sure. What is it?" she asked. "Um.. Marceline I need you to "fake" date me, so I can get PB jealous." he answered.

"Hmm.. okay." she smiled at him. "What happened, anyways?" she asked. "She dumped me." he began to frown. "Don't be like that." Marceline giggled to cheer him up. "Let's get started." he smiled.

They went to the Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum saw Finn with Marceline. Which cause her to be broken hearted. "_Finn? Oh glob."_

she said to herself and began to cry. "Bubblegum?!" Finn yelled. "Get away from me!" she yelled back. "Woah. I really did made her jealous." he said to Marceline. "Wow. Great idea, is this done yet?" Marceline asked. "I guess. Now I need to wait for her to text me." he told her. "Okay. I'm going home now." she told him as she walked out. "Thanks Marceline!" Finn shouted. "No problem!" she shouted.

Finn got home. And continues to play Compy's Castle. _"Will she even text me?"_ he told himself.

(One Week Later..)

Finn often visits Jake these days. Finn always checks his phone every 2 minutes but no unread messages. Something came in to his mind, he will go to Candy Kingdom to visit his ex.

Before even reaching to the Candy Kingdom, he saw a mysterious note that read "Finn the Human, I have came back." he couldn't find the one who wrote it. But he still continued running to the Candy Kingdom. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" he shouted. "The Lich, is back!" somebody answered. It was the Lich. _"That crappy __monster. I need to end this."_ he said to himself. He still doesn't wear his hat even in Adventures.

He came to inside the Kingdom and saw the Lich about to curse his ex. He ran towards him but the Lich stabbed him with his spiky nails. But he still stabbed him with his sword and the Lich died and disappeared. "Finn? Finn!" Bubblegum saw Finn lying in blood.

"Oh my glob! Finn, I'm so sorry." she told her and began to cry. "PB..." he stroked her cheek. "N-no... it's.. not... your.. fault.. it's mine.." Finn groaned. "Stay with me! I'll find another way." she told him holding his bloody hands. "It.. was.. quiet.. an.. Adventure." he groaned some more. "No Finn!" she told him. "I LOVE YOU!" Finn yelled out his last words. "Finn!" she still cries. _"__I need to call Jake!"_ she said to herself, she dialed Jake. "Oh Finn..." as the phone started ringing. "Hello?" Jake answered. "Oh Jake! I need you to come here it's an emergency!" she replied holding her head. "Seriously?" Jake replied. "Just come!" she replied. "Alright. Alright. Geez." he replpied and hang up.

"Kids, I'm going to the Candy Kingdom. Tell your Mom I have gone to the Candy Kingdom." Jake told his puppies. "Yes, dad." they said.

Jake ran to the Kingdom, he saw some destruction on every house. Then he ran fast to the Kingdom. He saw PB hugging the dead body of the last human. "PB! What happened?" Jake said as walking closely. "He had been killed by that crappy Lich!" she replied crying. "Wait!" Jake said.

* * *

**I know you're depressed because Finn died. But don't hate me. I'll finish the last chapter sooner or later. Special Thanks to karenanzora 90 - Thanks for the idea. XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Back Together

"What?" Bubblegum looked at Jake. "I remembered something that can save Finn's life." he answered controlling his tears. "What is it?" Bubblegum shook his body. "Stop it, ya hear? Okay, I remembered 6 years ago, you made a bringing back to life potion or something." Jake smiled. "Wait." as she ran to her lab and tries to find on her cabinet. "The Raising the Dead potion." she went back. "Will it work?" Jake asked. "Hmm.." Bubblegum looks at her book. "It says works on all species. But for human he/she needs to be kissed by their true love." she read aloud. "Hmm.. then put it on him." Jake told her. "Hmm.. hopes this works."as she opened Finn's mouth then applied a drop of a potion to his throat. "Then kiss him." Jake as he looks. "Dang it." she said. "Pssshh. You love him don't you?" Jake asked winking. "Uh.. Yes." she said looking to Finn's eyes. And she kissed his lips for 10 seconds, she missed him so much.

Finn tries to open his eyes and saw his ex and his best friend. "B-Bubblegum? J-Jake?" he said. "Finn, you're back! That potion still works!" Jake told him. "PB!" he said to Bubblegum. "Hey Finn." she said. "I miss you." she continued. "I miss you too." he told her back. "Thanks for helping me Finn, you are still my hero." she said. "It was nothing, dying and all that crap, nothing." he replied.

Bubblegum stroked his cheek, Finn blushed. "Finn, I'm sorry." she said starring at his eyes. "For what?" he looked confused. "For dumping you." she replied. "Forget about it." he was holding PB's hand. "I love you too!" she answered his last words. "What?" he said.

"You said I love you a while ago." she began smile. "Oh yeah." he smiled back. Bubblegum leaned closer to him and gave him a quick kiss. Finn kissed back. They were back together, happy.

Finn was lucky to have an intelligent girl, if he hadn't dated her then he will die with the Lich for sure. Finn doesn't wear his childhood hat, and become mature for a change. Bubblegum taught him how to become a scientist with all the chemicals and math. They lived together in harmony.

**THE END.**

* * *

**The shortest but the happiest chapter ever! Thank you for reading my fan fiction! Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites! Gotta think of a new story! **

**Update 6/6/13: I was thinking to rewrite this, even longer. :)**


End file.
